Among the Clouds
by caroly214
Summary: Ahamo's thoughts in the Realm of the Unwanted, and a conversation between Ahamo and DG in the balloon just before the scene in the mini . Because Ahamo just hasn't gotten much love. And of course, there's the obligatory DG/Cain UST.


**_Among the Clouds_**

**Disclaimer**: I may share the same name as someone on the show, but that still doesn't mean I own anything (shame, that)

**Comments**: Ahamo's thoughts in the Realm of the Unwanted, and a conversation between Ahamo and DG in the balloon (just before the scene in the mini). Because Ahamo just hasn't gotten much love. And of course, there's the obligatory DG/Cain UST. Many thanks to my beta, Meredith Paris. Originally posted at Live Journal.

***

He was growing impatient. By nature, he was a patient man – far more patient than his wife – but the past fifteen years had tried even his considerable patience. And the closer they came to the Eclipse, the more impatient he became. Every night for the past fifteen years, he'd sustained himself on dreams of how it would be when he was finally reunited with his family, but as the time grew near, he found the wait harder and harder to bear.

It would be tonight. Airofday had gotten word to him earlier in the day; shown him the wanted poster, told him they were looking for Ahamo. At the sound of that name, the name he hadn't been called in so very long, his heart had skipped a beat. The poster had a picture of a young woman, with dark hair and light eyes. It had to be her.

Now he was getting ready for the upcoming journey, if for no other reason than to fill the time before he had to leave for the tavern. He cleaned up and changed into more appropriate clothes (the Realm of the Unwanted wasn't exactly clean – he shuddered to think of his baby girl in such a place, but it couldn't be helped that she'd come here. And knowing her adventurous spirit, she'd probably love every minute of it). He wanted to shave, but it would take too much from his Seeker persona and raise suspicions, and he couldn't risk it this close to the end.

Never had a few hours seemed to stretch out so long. He packed, then he unpacked and double-checked that he had everything, and packed again. He double-checked that the thingamabob his wife had given him all those years ago was still in the chest. He got the balloon ready. He tried reading a few books. Then he paced – not an easy feat in the small hut. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. It was still early, but he'd rather walk slowly than wait there another minute.

He hid in the shadows of one of the Realm's more upscale taverns, waiting for the group of four to arrive. When they did, and he saw the young woman wearing clothes that just screamed that she was from the Other Side, he realized that it was finally, actually happening. His baby girl was so close after so long. Knowing, however, that the Seeker had to be cool and calm, he took a moment to collect himself. As he did so, he heard Airofday telling them not to be afraid; he doubted she convinced anyone.

Then the girl – his baby girl – asked about the Seeker. That was his cue. He stepped out, announcing his presence. He noticed the wary looks in all four sets of eyes and the way one set of eyes, the one belonging to the blond man, watched his every move, as the man inched closer to the girl.

He did his best to remain cool, but it was so difficult. He wanted to gather up his baby girl in his arms and never let go. But he had to be certain. There was too much at stake to risk going forward solely on a father's longing, even if he was sure he was right. And he wouldn't put it past the witch to try using a fake DG to get the Emerald. His wife had told him that she would leave a mark so he would know. He asked to see the girl's palm.

The blond man didn't like that at all, coming forward to put himself in between father and daughter. It was all he could do not to smirk; his baby girl could make friends in an enemy camp. It looked like she'd chosen well. But he couldn't let that show; the Seeker would be annoyed and require them to comply with his demands.

The girl held the blond man back, stepping forward herself. And then she held up her right hand. It was all he could do not to laugh. That was his girl, all right – superficially complying with his request, but doing it her own way. But he had to be sure. He said he wanted to see her other palm.

They locked eyes. He was trying so hard to mask what he was feeling so she wouldn't know, in case this was a trap. He just wanted to see her palm, to know for sure, to get this over with. He wanted to know for certain that his baby girl was right there in front of him.

Finally, she held up her other palm and there it was: the symbol of the House of Gale. He couldn't stop the hint of a smile that crept onto his face. But before he could do anything else, he heard Airofday speak and knew he'd been betrayed. He never should have trusted her, but he hadn't had much of a choice.

Thinking fast, he did the only thing he could: he grabbed his daughter, threw her over his shoulder, and got out of there as fast as he could. DG was putting up a good fight, kicking and screaming, and he didn't blame her. She was probably terrified, apparently being abducted by a strange man. But it couldn't be helped. Behind him, back in the tavern, he could hear the sounds of a fight, and a man's voice – he thought it was the blond man's – screaming DG's name. He felt bad for leaving them behind, but, like his abduction of DG, it couldn't be helped. If they didn't get the Emerald before the Sorceress, they'd all be dead and it wouldn't matter whether his daughter's friends were with them or had been captured.

***

He took a deep breath of fresh air. He hated the air in the Realm. It was one of many reasons his little hut was open to the outside. Fresh air always calmed him, as did flying. His balloon was rising up into the clouds, his daughter was beside him, and though he was acutely aware of the time ticking down, he felt more relaxed than he had in fifteen years.

He glanced over at his daughter and smiled. While their reunion hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped and dreamed, it hadn't been too bad. She'd only hit him with the broom three times, and considering what she believed he'd done, he would have deserved a lot more. Maybe there was hope.

DG hadn't said anything since they got on the balloon, though. It looked like it would be up to him to start the conversation.

"I don't suppose you can tell from that thing how far we're going to have to go?"

She stared at the thingamabob a moment before shaking her head. "No. I don't even know how I got it to point in one direction. Don't you know?"

He chuckled. "All I know of magic is what I heard your Tutor telling you and your sister. I think your mother said I was 'magic impaired.'"

DG rewarded him with a slight smile. "I think I may be 'magic-impaired,' too," she said wryly. "I haven't been having much luck trying to use it the past few days."

"It takes time, DG. You need to be patient. I seem to recall you and your sister struggling with lessons when you were children."

"Yeah." She looked out over the sky, her expression wistful. Once again, he felt a wave of guilt hit him for the way their reunion happened and that he had to leave her friends behind. He wanted to start rebuilding their relationship, so he couldn't let this hang over them any longer.

"I am sorry, DG." Her head whipped around to face him, surprise written on her face. "I dreamed of this day for so long and it didn't go at all the way I wanted. As useful as the Seeker persona was, he wasn't the nicest guy. I know I scared you when I picked you up and took you out of the tavern. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. I'd arranged with Airofday that only she and I would be there. I guess I shouldn't have trusted her, but I didn't have a choice." He paused, locking eyes with DG. She was watching him warily, but she seemed to have relaxed a little. "I'm also sorry for leaving your friends behind. I'd planned to bring all of you with me, though I wasn't sure how we'd all fit in the balloon." He gave her a crooked smile, which she tentatively returned.

DG looked down a moment, while he held his breath, waiting for her response. Finally, she looked up. "It's okay. I mean, it freaked me out, and I'll probably be freaked out for a while, but I understand."

He let out his breath, relieved. It was more than he deserved.

Now he could set the record straight. "I don't know what else you've been told, but I did not abandon your mother. Leaving you, your mother, and your sister was the hardest thing I've ever done, and the only reason I did it was because it was the only way to save you and your sister, and the OZ." He was rambling, he knew, but he had to make her understand.

She considered him a moment before nodding. "Okay." Another moment passed, and then she smiled. "I'm beginning to wonder if I should believe anything I hear in the OZ," she said wryly.

He smiled back. "I know what you mean." Eager to continue drawing her out, he continued, "Tell me about your friends. I think I recognized two of them: Ambrose and the Tin Man."

Her smile broadened. "You did recognize Ambrose. His name is Glitch now," she added in a sad tone. "He was the first person I really met when I arrived in the OZ. He's a really good friend."

"He always was. What about the Tin Man?" he asked, watching his daughter closely. He'd seen the interaction between the two in the tavern and noticed the connection between them.

Sure enough, he caught a slight blush on his daughter's cheeks. "His name is Wyatt Cain. He used to be on the Mystic Man's protection detail."

He nodded. "That's where I remember him from. He seems to have made himself your protection detail."

His daughter blushed even more, a fact that he filed away for future reference.

"So," DG continued in an obvious effort to change the subject, "what is your name? You said you're 'the one my mother calls Ahamo.' That's kinda weird."

He grinned. Leave it to her to catch that. "Believe it or not, my name is Johnny Johnson." She winced and he laughed. "I agree. I don't know what my parents were thinking. Ahamo was my stage name. I couldn't come up with anything, so some of the others at the fair just reversed the name of the town I came from."

DG laughed. "Omaha! Oh, that's terrible." Then her eyes widened. "Wait – you're from Omaha? You're from the Other Side?"

"Born and raised. I was twenty-two when I arrived in the OZ by balloon. Ahamo was written on my balloon, so that's what your mother has always called me. It's better than Johnny Johnson, so I never complained." He didn't add that he sometimes felt like he didn't really have a name anymore. He'd started out Johnny Johnson, then Ahamo, and for the past fifteen years, he'd been the Seeker. He guessed it was time to go back to Ahamo. He only hoped he remembered who Ahamo was.


End file.
